Naughty Dreams
by R3HAB
Summary: Relaxing by the lake with a cracked open book is my definition of perfect on a hot summer day. It gets mixed up when Naruto Uzumaki leaves a harsh but sexy first impression. (Warning yaoi with OC)


His thick yellow hair danced to the rhythm notes of the wind. His big azure hues shined with enthusiasm and spirit. He was a little quirky but cute none-the-less. His name: Uzumaki Naruto.

The hot summer days began to roll in _, too_ hot for training but warm enough to take a dip in the lake. I rest under the trees with a cracked open book allowing my mind to wonder  & escape. As my eyes graze the words on the pages; I find myself at peace. The crystal blue waters of the lake are only a few feet away, I can jump in to cool off anytime. A splash draws my emerald green eyes away from the pages, that's when I first noticed him.  
His tan skin glistened in the beating hot sun, sending chills down my thighs. Shaking off his wet beautiful hair made my toes curl. Goosebumps formed on his skin, as did mine. A sharp pulse surged through my body followed by a small gasp. My hands tightly clutched the grass without my minds consent. "I don't understand what's happening. What's wrong with my body?" I murmur to myself. I couldn't convince my eyes to look away. That's when his sapphire hues met mine.

A crooked smirk was painted on his face, I might be mistaken but I think he began to flex once he noticed I was staring. The attractive man stepped out of view; finally I was able to catch my unsteady breath. A few clouds bundled up in the sky above, the sun light shined through the empty spaces of the leaves. A slight breeze tussled my jet black hair back and forth. Suddenly a shadow toppled over me & I found myself staring deeply into the face of the young man.

"Hey, little brother." His voice caressed my ears. "I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto flashed a grin before placing his hands behind his head. Captured by his intensity, I couldn't find a release. I trace his every curve and indent of muscle on his perfectly sculpted body and his hands were bold. My eyes take it all in. His lips were pink and plump, perfect for hot wet kisses. The pulsing between my thighs continues, harder and faster while my body throbbed. My teeth sinks hard into my bottom lip, trying to hold back hormones that begged my body to be touched. "What are you reading, little brother?"

I gulped hard attempting to get a word out, yet, was only able to produce a squeak. Suddenly the stunning young man sat next to me peaking over at my romance novel. Embarrassed, I placed the book to my chest covering up the fine print. "Romance?" He asks casually. I nodded. It was then I felt his hand begin to caress my exposed thigh. I tried to jump, I tried to run, I tried to scream, I tried to push away his hands that touched me every there I wanted them to, but, I couldn't. It felt as if I was being pinned down by my own imagination.

"Where is my _self-respect_? Where is my _dignity_? Why am I okay with this _absurd_ behavior?" My mind went blank as his bold hands began to run up my inner thigh. "I'm, I'm felling weird… M-My body!" Looking down I see a bulge form inside my shorts. Naruto swiftly jumped between my thighs, grasping my love handles and pulling my frozen body in his direction. Lying on my back I hopelessly look up at him only to be met with bedroom eyes. "Relax, my sweet. I'll take care of the _naughty_ urges you _beg_ for without words. The _sinister_ urges that _eat away_ at you. The _dark, dirty_ urges you could _never_ tell me about. Yes… I know about them. You touch yourself thinking of me, imagining I was there to do it for you. Now… I am. Allow me to bring you the pleasure you dream of every night."

My eyes close gently and my head falls back onto the soft grass. "Please… Don't be too rough, I've… Never done this before… Please… Be genital." My conscience left my body now I'm staring at myself from above. Watching as the man place his thick hot lips firmly onto me. Skillfully, he began to slide off my shorts, his simple touch is driving my body wild. "Why can't I move? Why can't I scream? Why do I so badly want to touch myself?" I watch from above.

Naruto kisses my body, his tongue licks me inappropriately. My body squeals and moans from his device tongue. Suddenly he licks his finger, lubing it up before penetrating me slightly. My head kicks back allowing a soft moan slips out between my lips. He plunges deep into me, opening up my virgin insides. Preparing my body to accept a bigger gift he has to offer. My erection grown, hardening, at his will. I don't want to admit but it feels great; his finger is causing my body to wiggle and move against his hand, allowing me to pick a comfortable speed.

After minutes of his finger pleasuring my insides I begin to panic. "Something's going to come out… I think I'm going to explode! What do I do?!" As I pleated Naruto placed his mouth onto my member while pleasuring my insides. My member feels swollen, my bottom feels like it might burst, "I'm about to explode!" The pressure Naruto built up in my body finally released.

" **GASP!"** I jolted awake, wheezing, and unable to catch my breath. I glance around my scenery, finding myself alone. Not with Naruto, not with… anyone. A slight discomfort causes me to look down at my shorts. I run my hand though the thin material, noticing it was damp. An exhausting sigh slipped through my nostrils while by body lazily collapsed against the tree. I picked up the novel off my chest, marked my page and began to head home.


End file.
